If Thing's Had Gone Bad
by Orion Hunts
Summary: What if the Prophesy of 7 went bad? I can't imagine that! Then again... What if Annabeth dies in Tartarus? Jason get executed by the Roman's for siding withe the Greeks, Hazel and Frank excelled from Camp Jupiter for the same reason, so they go off to Camp Half-Blood. And Percy and Nico being goth buddies and Piper and Leo being sad about Jason's death? That'd be a good story!


Percy's pov-

**I was fighting Ephialtes, the anti-Dionysus. I couldn't kill him without the help of a god. Jason was fighting Otis, Ephialtes twin. I forget what god he was made to kill but honestly I could care less. Mean while Piper, who left her dagger with Coach Hedge who was guarding the ship and waiting for Hazel, Frank and Leo to come back from their 'adventure'.**

**"You can not kill me without a god, child! Surender now, and suffer less" Ephialtes commanded. He was right, I did need a god or goddess to defeat him.**

**'Oh gods or goddess's, please spare some time to help me, Jason and Piper defeat Ephialtes and Otis, two giants and save Nico's life. Nico's currently been trapped in a jar for 6 days. So help would be helpful' I prayed hopefully.**

**And then Nemeses flashed in. "Some one call for a goddess?" She said sarcastically.**

**"I did" I say kicking Ephialtes chest nocking him down. Nemeses jogged over to me.  
We started to fight Ephialtes together. I hacked, slashed and stabbed while she done the same. I then kicked his legs out from under him, while Nemeses then stabbed him in between his eyes, with him screaming in agony.**

**"Thanks" I panted**

**"No problem, Perseus. I need to help Jason fight Otis, you should help your jar friend"**

**"I will, thank you" I repeated, I never noticed how beautiful Nemeses was, with her hair that was as black as night, wavy like ocean waves and her beautiful chocolatey eyes that you could get lost in for days. She, was breath taking. I snapped back into reality remembering about Nico.**

**I spilled the golden jar, Nico was laying unconscious and was barely breathing. All of the sudden the song 'Im still alive, but I'm barely breathing' popped into my head. Not important, I quickly put the** **thought away and pulled Nico out and started shaking him.**

**"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I chanted loudly. He finally stirred, I then gathered water from the soil farther underground and poured it on him. He finally woke.**

**"What's going on?" He croaked out.**

**"Jason and Lady Nemeses are fighting Otis, we just killed Ephialtes. You okay?" I questioned him.**

**"You saved my life at least 3 times now, even though I tried to kill you after Bianca's death and had acted like I hadn't known you at camp Jupiter. Thank you Percy, thank you" He said a bit sadly. I was happy at him thanking me. **

**"Hush little baby, go to sleep, I don't know the words, so go to sleep" holding him like a baby rocking him back and forth.**

**"Oh shut up!" He whined to me, shoving me a little.**

**"What ever" I replied**

And then, I woke up. It's been 2 years since that incident. Later we found out Leo had died in battle and a room caught ablaze with Frank holding his stick burning before his very eyes, Hazel had given it back to him saying she was afraid to burn it. The only one who didn't die out of the trio was Hazel. But she was depressed, she missed Leo and Frank. Annabeth never came back from her solo quest. So Olympus never got finished.

We found all this out at the ceremony's before the gifts we would be offered.  
We were each offered immortality . Hazel refused saying Frank awaited her in the underworld. Jason and Piper said yes, Piper becoming goddess of Indians and Jason becoming god of memory loss and change in life. Nico, even thought wasn't part of the 7, was still offered immortality because he had also played a huge part. He agreed and said yes, making him god of ghosts and Apollo's joke of also making him god of jars. I decided to become a god, Annabeth had apparently stopped loving me as we departed ways.

Flash Back.

_"Percy before I go, I'm sorry to say but Im moving on, I don't really love you any more. I'm sorry, it's ju-"_

_"It's fine, I under stand, it's cool. Until next time, Annabeth" I replied harshly while turning away, leaving her looking depressed at my response. What ever._

End Of Flash Back.

I shouldn't have said it that way. I regret it now, but what's done is done. I became god of loyalty and loss of loved ones. It's cool I guess. I still am not over Annabeth and miss her and my dead friends very much. I guess that's why I'm god of loss of loved ones, huh. People pray to me for support after somebody they love dies.

Today's the summer solicit. I'm here being the same depressed boy I'll always be. Oh yeah, Nico's not the only depressed boy you know. I became depressed after my mom and Paul died. A sworn of monsters killed them helpless. Since I'm not an Olympian I just wonder Olympus. It's very boring any way. Today I was just watching meeting with my bestie Nemeses, yeah we're pretty tight.

"All they do is talk about who stole the last cookie and fight" Nemeses remarked.

"I know. I mean you'd think they'd talk about important stuff" I said thoughtfully.

"I'm happy I don't have to attend, it seems boring" Nemeses said.

"Yeah, I agree" I replied.

"Wanna visit Camp Jupiter?" She asked.

"Yeah! Lets go!" I said happily.

*POOF*

The campers looked stunned before saying the usual:

'All hail Lady Nemeses and Lord Perseus'

"Awe, I'm touched guys!" I said in a sing songy voice.

"Yes. Hail the goddess. Yes. Keep bowing to me" Nemeses ordered in a completely straight face. I found the whole thing hilarious.

"You don't need to bow" I chuckled.

"Can I speak to Reyna" I asked a curly haired boy.

"She's over in the throne area, my lord" he said while pointing east.

"Thanks" I replied "Come on Nemy" I said waving Nemeses over.

"I told you! Don't call me Nemy!" She whined.

"What ever you say, Nemy"

"Ugh!"

"YO! Reyna! How ya doing?" I yell interrupting her talk with Octavian.

"Hello, my lord, my lady" Reyna and Octavian said while bowing.

"You don't have to bow" I repeated. "But, Reyna. How's camp? Anything new? Is there a second praetor yet?" I asked

"Nothing's new. Camps doing good, there's war games tonight. And, Dakota is now second praetor"

"Is Octavian giving you a hard time?"

"No, my lord. But thank you for asking" Reyna said formally.

"Ok. May Nemy (*cue: face palm) and me watch the war game's tonight" I asked.

"Of corse you both can watch" Reyna said. "It would be an honer"

"What time are the game's?" Nemeses said for the first time.

" 8'0 pm Milady" Reyna said.

"We'll be here at 7'45" Nemeses said.

"See you then!" I said happily to see the war games again.

1,145 Word's.

Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so. See you soon! ;)


End file.
